The Second Muraders
by YingYangProphocey
Summary: This is about what would happen if Fred and George were actually adopted and were Potters? What would happen if all the muraders had kids?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_----------The four friends all took their kids to James's place. James had seven kids oldest to youngest: Connor Jackson, Jackson Connor (both two and a half), Lylian Clarrissa, James Harrison Jr., Clarrissa Lylian, Harrison James, and Airinia Fluinia (all six months). Remus married Tonks and they had a two year old named Theodore Rovello. Peter married a girl named Alina, and they had a girl named Petra (six months). Finally Sirius married a lady named Renea Santos, and their child was six months, her name was Chrystl Geminia. All of them were with their wives and friends. Almost all of James extended family was there, including his brother in law and his two children: Jake and Vanessa Anne. It was Halloween._

_----------Hours later, when the kids were falling asleep, the gate broke open. Baby Vanessa hid in her father's guitar, Jack and Connor fled, Sirius grabbed Chrizzy and Renea and ran, while the Pettigrews raced off, Remus fled into the woods (it was a full moon), and Tonks ran with Teddy. Lily and James tried to keep the kids safe. But even before Voldimort could kill anyone, Lily's best friend and sister in law (mother of Vanessa) got in Voldimort's way and he killed her first. Then came James, Lily, and then he tried to kill Harry, Lylian (and without knowing it, Vanessa) and he got badly injured. He fled._

_----------When Sirius was arrested, his daughter, capable of speech, watched. At his trial her and Petra both tried to testify for her father. But Dolores Umbridge told the others that her father taught her those words. She was furious but she kept her cool. She swore to get revenge on that women. Her mother and her left England behind and went to Mexico. She hoped with all of her heart that she could go to the school that her dad once did, Hogwarts._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I have two betas but for this one I'm just going to wing it. Tell me how well I do without them! I like them and all but it takes too much time to have them check.**


	2. Year 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1**

_Juron, Mexico_

----------I raced down the street (well it wasn't paved like England, in fact it was dirt) away from all those bullies. My Aunt Josefina was respected by everyone in this tiny village_. _When I got to my house, I saw two men talking to Mother in the living room. She spotted me and said in English, "Ah, there she is now. Chrizy, come meet these nice men who came from England to talk to us." England? My home country? Hogwarts, here I come. I acted normal and they talked about Hogwarts to my pureblood mother. Talk about awkward. They asked me in Spanish, "Would you like to go to Hogwarts?" I couldn't help it I replied in English, "Why wouldn't I?" They were startled and they asked where I was born, all I said was England.

----------I packed everything that I already had, including Dad's old wand. I found one myself and before Dad was arrested, he gave his to me. I gazed sadly at his wand and then I heard Mom knock. I stuffed the wands into my carry-on and let her in. She and I carried my bags out. We drove to the airport in total silence. She gave me Galleons and such, along with English money. I walked up to the M.O.M. officials who where going to take me to the Leaky Cauldron. After that, I would be on my own.

* * *

_London, England_

--------I went shopping in Diagon Alley. I never felt so normal, but that was just for now. Pretty soon, everyone would avoid me because of my last name. Unless, I ASKED DUMBLDORE TO LET ME USE MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME. I raced to my room in the Leaky Cauldron and wrote him asking, for my comfort, to hide my true identity. Just an hour later, I got a reply agreeing to use my Mother's last name.

_

* * *

_A/N: My computer was in the shop for a week, okay?_  
_


	3. Year 1 Part 2

A/N: Just wanted to say hi! Please review. NO FLAMES!

* * *

Chapter 2

----------I looked out the window of the express at the surrounding landscape. Just then, the door opened. In came a set of twins, both boys, a girl, and another boy. I smiled at them and said, "Hello, I'm Chrizy, what are your names?" The twins replied "Fred" and "George" at the same time. I nodded, the girl was Petra Pettigrew, and the other boy was Teddy Lupin. I smiled and said to the twins, "Are you trouble makers? Because I can tell that you two really aren't Weasleys." The twins looked at each other and took turns saying, "You're right, we are actually Jack and Connor Potter." I smiled and said, "Then we have something in common, I supposed to be called Chrysanthemum Santos, but my real name is Chrystl Black**.**"

----------During that train ride we got to know each other well. We all discovered that we all had parents that called themselves the Marauders. Petra, Teddy, and I inherited our maps and the twins stole theirs back from Filch. We all became good friends, and I told them about my mother and Petra and I explained who's father was innocent. Both of us claimed it was my dad. We explained that my dad was the kindest man alive, but his brother's Death Eater background made it tough to get them to even to consider his innocence.

----------"GRIFFINDOR!" I gently put the Sorting Hat down on the stool and rushed to my friends, the boys were a year older than us girls and already sorted into Griffindor. I had seen three other Potters: Lylian, James and Harry. I smiled at the man who helped me to escape my mother's grasp, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Life had dealt me a terrible hand, but I would make it work for my goal, I wanted to be an Auror.


	4. Year 1 Part 3

Chapter 3

----------I walked down to flying class. Just then I saw the Potter kids who were with another girl. I walked up, "Hey, you guys are Potters huh?" Just then I noticed a redhead in second hand clothes, "And you must be Ron, Fred and George told me about you. My name is Chrizy Santos, and I'm also in Griffindor." I got to know them well, Lylian hated girly things and kinda remembered things of before she lived with their aunt and uncle, James wasn't attacked, Harry was shy, kind, and very concerned for others first and then came their cousin, Vanessa, she could not balance for the life of her, I promised to help her.

----------A lady named Madam Hooch was teaching us how to fly, "On the count of three you will kick off, and when I blow the whistle again come down." Some kid called Nevile flew up and made an actual crash landing. When the teacher left a stuck up boy flew off with his remembrall. I shot off and flew like a pro after him. I whacked him with the other end of my broom, and the ball dropped, I caught it and he boy charged me I tossed it to Vanessa and she accidentally hit it with a random stick. It shot at a window and Harry shot off like a bullet, he barely managed to catch it in time. Everyone cheered from Griffindor, until McGonagall arrived. She said, "Potter, Cyrus, Santos, come with me." We were nervous and followed her to this classroom we knew was for D.A.D.A. and she asked for 'wood', Harry was sweating out and Vanessa was worried. She came back with a boy, who she addressed as Oliver Wood. She said, "Oliver, I have found you a Seeker, Chaser and Beater."

----------Later that day, we met up with Oliver outside. He explained how Quiddich worked. I had Chaser material, and I would be working with 'Fred' and a girl named Katie Bell. Vanessa had Beater material and would be working with 'George'. Harry would be the lone Seeker, but his job was the most important. We practiced and after a while Oliver stopped us, "Ok, where is the Quaffle?" I blushed and removed it from beneath my robes. Oliver asked me how I did it and I just shrugged. The others laughed and I knew that I would love it here.


	5. Year 1 Part 4

Chapter 4

----------I hated Potions from the start, just because of the teacher, but I pretended to be a little angel to all of them. The man seemed to sense something was different about me, like how I couldn't remember my name. But I remained the perfect pupil, despite his hatred. I watched as others failed while I was getting the best grades.

----------Today was my first ever Quidditch match, I was so excited. I saw Professor Snape with his suspicious look on his face. Exspecially since it was against Slytherin. I ate earlier than usual, so that I could digest before the match started. I asked Wood if I should wake up the others too and he said that I could take care of the girls, and he would take care of the boys. So all of us were eating the final things when the first Slytherin kid came in, and he wasn't even in the team. This was going to be an easy victory.

----------Madame Hooch walked to the center of the field re-capping on the rules. When she was done she told us to get in positions, "Ready? Three, two , one..." she blew her whistle and I caught the Quaffle. I shot towards the hoops, dodging the bludgers and others. I threw with all of my strength, it hit! I squealed and shot after the person with the Quaffle. A well hit bludger from Vannessa hit him and I caught the ball again. This happened often in the game.

----------We were celebrating, enjoying the talent of us new arrivals when an owl landed outside our window. Wood got it and handed the letter to me. I read it and just told everyone that it wasn't anything. I just sat down and worried that everyone was in grave danger. I had this knack for telling when something bad was in the future, and this was one of those times. Oh, how I wished that I could write Daddy!

* * *

A/N:Thanks for waiting patiently!


	6. Year 1 Part 5

Chapter 5

-I sat in the window sill of my dormitory. It was raining, and we had another match tomorrow. I stood up and walked over to my trunk. I pulled out a picture of me and Dad reading a picture book together. I missed him, but I knew that if I left life behind because I was depressed, I would disappoint him. Then I heard noise downstairs. I rushed down, and in the hallway, I saw Ron, Vanessa, and Lylian being helped up, they were all in bad condition.

-I stayed with them until I saw Harry being carried in on a stretcher. He was totally unconscious. The others were asleep, then it hit me, Vanessa, and Harry were part of the team, without them we would have to forfeit. I knew that the other team would be so happy. I sighed and left the hospital wing. I slipped into Wood's room and told him about our predicament. He told me to get some sleep. I left his dorm room and went to bed.

-A few days later I saw Harry come into the great hall bandaged up. He was with the other three. They rushed up to me, and we were so happy. Well, until I told them about the match. They were so upset, but I ate with them, and then we all went to pack up. The last thing I packed was the picture of my father holding me in his arms. I went down and got in the carriage. Then I gave my trunk to the man on the platform, and climbed on the train to go home.

* * *

A/N: Ok so the next years are going to be about one or two chapters long.


End file.
